epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Marsh vs Homer Simpson
Randy Marsh vs Homer Simpson is the thirteen episode of season 3 from Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoons, the forty sixth in general and Fathers Day especial.It features father of the Marsh's Randy Marsh battling against father of the Simpsons Homer Simpson. Credits Voice Acting WoodenHornets as Randy Marsh Stofferex as Homer Simpson Matthew Thomas as Peter Griffin Justin Buckner as Hank Hill MCGamingFtW as Fred Flintstone Production Written by Fel Subtitles and Audio Mixed by Matthew Thomas Edited by Matthew Thomas and Justin Buckner Lyrics Randy Marsh: You think you're all popular you jaundiced spastic? All you're really known for is being a sarcastic bastard Your show is awful! I'm sorry, I thought this was Ameri-CAHHH Your below average intelligence is the only thing hysteri-CAHHH You Play-Doh fatso, you shoulda just stayed at home! 20 f*cking seasons and still your show blows! Long live the fat pig, I think everyone's had enough Oh, by the way, Marge enjoyed sucking my doughnuts! Homer Simpson: You should know it takes big balls to come and step to me, You tried your best and disappointingly failed miserably! Stop blockbusting off to some B-Class porn Probably starring a knock-off version of Lorde! (OOOH!) I'll be making history and be remembered in fables Meanwhile you're taking tips from "Am I Disabled?" Hold on, I'm busy kicking your ass. You'll have to speak up! You're a horrific father! Now I'm off to grab a duff Peter Griffin: Let the real king of cartoons come and show you how to make a diss Your rhymes are more crappy than how South Park's animation is (hehehe) Take a tip; I'm obviously the best cartoon dad, And you all of you should run away faster than a cutaway gag! (hehehe) Making fat stacks, power planting fat raps! Baldy, I bet you have more hair on your shriveled yellow sack Ehhh, I've been more impressed by Meg than you two Even Hank Hill can agree that I'm the top toon! (hehehe) Hank Hill: God dang it Peter, you just had to go and mess with me! I'm Hank Hill, sell propane and propane accessories Now you listen to me mister, no damn way I'm scared 'Cause like how I grill my stakes, I spit disses medium rare You're a LOSER Randy! All you do is sit and whine Prime time rhymes that'll hit y'all bellow the belt line! Serving an ass beating, better not ask for a refill None of you could top this King of the Hill! (Eeyup) Fred Flintstone: Spit raw rhymes from the prehistoric time The original Family Guy's here to bedrock the mic! Not unlike Hank's show, Homer's intellect is limited I might be a caveman but it's you lot who are primitive I can rock n' roll; I'm an ace at bowling One joke and Bamm Bamm, I get the laughs rolling! Randy, your rhymes were weak like Homer's dad my friend Get lost and Yabba-Dabba-Don't cross me again! Poll Who Won? Randy Marsh Homer Simpson Peter Griffin Hank Hill Fred Flintstone Trivia *Fel originally made a cover art for the battle, but it was rejected by Matthew. *This is the first battle to have a censor bleep. *In the SoundCloud description, "& others" was credited for the battle, yet it has been confirmed that Fel wrote it by himself. *The intro was changed for this episode. *'Character Debut(s):' Randy Marsh and Hank Hill Karaoke Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 46 Category:Season 3 Category:Randy Marsh Category:Homer Simpson Category:Peter Griffin Category:Hank Hill Category:Fred Flintstone Category:WoodenHornets Category:Stofferex Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Justin Buckner Category:MCGamingFtW